


Alliance

by Lustfulcat



Series: Erwin Smith Appreciation Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, slight BDSM mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustfulcat/pseuds/Lustfulcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all wear masks and Levi knows what's under Erwin's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Erwin Smith Appreciation Week 2015 Day 1: Commander Handsome
> 
> world-war-eruri.tumblr.com

 

They called him Commander Handsome. Levi heard it whispered in the halls, in the barracks, like smoke in the air; it was accompanied by a sigh from most of the women and some of the men. He didn’t hear it often because speaking like that about a superior officer, especially in the company of one of his most-esteemed, was not a smart move.

But Levi still heard it. He wasn’t deaf. Or blind.

Erwin Smith was handsome, if that word could be used to its highest degree. He was chiseled, almost carved in the shape of man, broad and muscular in a way that made one feel secure in his presence and sure of anything he was sure of. His eyes were a piercing blue, layered with the darker hues of his will and strategy wrapped around everything they saw.

Although opinions on the Scout Legion and Erwin Smith were mixed, there was no denying he was a hero. And a hero always had worshippers.

Unfortunately, their worship was a projection, a Commander Handsome mask they fit over Erwin Smith’s face. Only Levi knew the real man, only Levi knew how deep the calculation, the unrelenting determination, went.  How cooled anger had hardened into sharp steel. How guilt only made him stronger.

And if they knew…

If they knew the real Erwin Smith they wouldn’t dote on him, they wouldn’t think of him as their hero, their hope, or whatever combination of childish fantasies they still managed to hang onto in this twisted world.

Levi was sure the disgust would be fierce if they knew. If they knew how hard Erwin held him down when they fucked, how their Commander talked to him, words full of growls and filth, curses and violence. How he left large purple bruises on Levi’s thighs, fingerprints on his hips, rope burns around his wrists and an echo of himself inside.

Erwin was the devil of focus, unrelenting in his drive no matter what the task, and his Captain was his vent.

 If they knew they would hate him; he would no longer be revered but reviled.

Yet Levi would never tell. He wore his own mask, hid the monster he used to be, tried to clean it away. Only in Erwin’s grasp, writhing under his Commander’s control, did Levi feel solid again, real. His guilt wound into Erwin’s guilt, adding to that focus. 

They would never know.

Because Levi would never tell. 

Because Levi had something that none of them had. He got to see beneath the Commander Handsome guise, peer behind the curtain, behold things no one else could inside or outside the walls. He witnessed the bottled rage, the weariness, the need to win the war burning in Erwin’s soul, the need for truth dissolving it.

Levi was almost afraid of him. Almost. But unlike the rest, Erwin wasn’t his hero, he wasn’t his savior; he wasn’t a paragon for Humanity.

Commander Handsome was broken, just as much as the rest of them. But he carried his jagged pieces toward something, something only he could see, but by the look in his eyes it was worth seeing.

Which was why Levi would never let them know.

And why he’d follow Erwin  _anywhere_.


End file.
